Shouta
Not to be confused with Sota. Shouta (pronounced "SHOH-tah") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #54 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 4481.5. Wii Sports In Tennis, he is one of the 5 players before the starter team of Matt and Miyu, with a skill level of 4 and is the second-worst. If you lose the first match, he will play against you with Hiroshi or Chris. He is much better at Baseball, and is at around 884-1059 in skill, having a team of Víctor, Eva, Jackie, Michael, Keiko, Kathrin, Julie, and Hayley. Shouta plays in the Baseball teams of Theo, Saburo, Sarah, Emily, Rin, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, and Takumi. His skill level in Boxing is good between 637-811 points. Wii Sports Resort In Table Tennis he is okay. Shouta's level is 596-600. In Basketball his level is 956-960 and his teammates are Sarah and Sota. In Swordplay, he is a Pro. His level is 1151-1155. In Showdown, he is the first opponent found in Stage 2. He is a Pro at Cycling, coming 45th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Shouta''' is a Standard Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is ''しょうた'' (Shouta). ** This is identical to his English name. * His Korean name is ''대식'' (Daesig). * Shouta is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 14 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Ian. He is very defensive and strikes often. ** He also appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. * He's Japanese. ** This information is assumed because of his name. Not a single Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort Mii has a confirmed nationality. * His name means ”Soar” in Japanese. * Shouta appears in 14 Swordplay Showdown Stages: 2, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 and 19. * He is one of the only Miis to have glasses that match his eye color. * In both Baseball and Boxing, Shouta is the 1st player to come after Víctor. * Shouta is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis, Table Tennis, and Basketball, but is right-handed in Baseball. * There is a chance that his design is based on Dr. Kawashima, due to their similar looks and his connections to Nintendo. * In his Wii Party artwork, he seems to be playing Goal Getters. * He and Hiroshi are the only two Miis to have a single digit Skill Level in a sport (Tennis). * He and Gerald are the only Miis with that hairstyle, but they don't appear in the same games, making Shouta '''the only Wii Sports/Resort Mii with this hairstyle. * In both Tennis and Baseball, he plays with Hiroshi. * In both Tennis and Basketball, Ren is the 2nd player to come after him. * He, Abe, Chris, and Tomoko are the only Standard Miis is Wii Party whose favorite color is brown. Gallery ShoutaDACotQR.JPG|Shouta's QR Code. Badge-28-1.png|Shouta's badge. Badge-61-5.png|Shouta's badge. Badge-64-7.png|Shouta's badge. Badge-46-6.png|Shouta's badge. Badge-82-0.png|Shouta's badge. 44- Shouta's Team.jpg|Shouta's Baseball Team. Screen Shot 2015-01-18 at 7.07.19 PM.png|Shouta in Swordplay Duel. Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 8.56.03 PM.png|Shouta as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. Screen Shot 2015-01-18 at 7.25.23 PM.png|Another picture of Shouta as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2017-12-07 (1).png|Shouta about to play a Table Tennis Match. Shouta-art.jpeg|Shouta in a Wii Party artwork. 2018-02-07 (26).png|Shouta in Baseball. 20180208_203753.jpg|Shouta and his teammates Sota and Sarah in Basketball. 2018-03-28 (47).png|Shouta in Boxing IMG 0455.jpg|Shouta with Jake, Tyrone, Michael, Andy, David, Oscar, Kentaro, Pierre, Ren, and Theo. 2018-05-25 (21).png|Shouta in Swordplay Speed Slice. 1531954745077134405262.jpg IMG_0549.JPG|Shouta playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0634.JPG|Shouta swordfighting at Dusk. 2018-08-27 (34).png 2018-08-28 (51).png|Shouta (right) in Cycling. IMG_1549.jpg|Tomoko with Shouta, Theo, and Midori. 2018-09-08 (2).png 2018-09-08 (15).png 2018-09-15 (19).png 2018-10-01 (50).png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Shouta, Vincenzo, and Chris participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Shouta, and Chris participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png James, Yoko, Mike, Lucia, Eduardo, Susana, Rachel, Sota, Shouta, Naomi, and Nelly featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, Hiromi, Julie, Ian, Shouta, Pierre, and Hiroshi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2- Standard.jpg Shouta, Andy, Victor, and Nelly featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Hiromi, Miyu, Ren, Patrick, Shouta, Tommy, George, and Steve featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Shouta participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Shouta, Ashley, and Siobhan participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Shouta, and Ashley participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Nick, Hiroshi, and Shouta participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Shouta participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Shouta, Maria, and Helen participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Helen, Maria, and Shouta participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (20).png Yoko, Elisa, Shinnosuke, Haru, Lucia, Shouta, Hiroshi, and Victor featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Shouta, Tomoko, Nelly, Matt, Asami, and Hiroshi featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ryan, Shohei, Shouta, Tomoko, Hiromi, Anna, Hiromasa, and Susana featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Shouta in Bowling.JPG Shouta wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1607.jpg Miguel, Keiko, Steph, Giovanna, Alisha, Shouta, Akira, Stephanie, Nick, Shohei, Susana, Ian, Matt, and Rin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG 2023.jpg IMG 2283.jpg IMG_2343.jpg|Fritz with Andy, Chika, Yoko, Cole, Shouta, Mike, and Rin IMG 2515.jpg Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1551417846882 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg Level 19.png Capture d’écran 2018-10-26 à 16.35.36.png Shouta as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Megan,_Shouta_and_Maria_participating_in_Lucky_Launch_in_Wii_Party.png Michael, Tomoko, Helen and Shouta participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Jackie, Shouta, Sakura, Fumiko, Mia, Siobhan, Marisa, and Helen participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png.png Theo, Sarah, Hayley, Hiromi, Takashi, Chris, Jessie, Misaki, Steve, Yoshi, Martin, Elisa, Fritz, Sandra, Jackie, Rin, Shouta, Barbara, and Pablo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Shouta, Elisa, Holly and Cole participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Shouta and Maria participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Holly, Ian, Shouta and Tomoko participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png IMG 4094.JPG|Shouta as a Non-Pro in Baseball Shouta in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(304).jpg Two Best Friends.png Emma and Shouta watching Sarah playing the Wii U.jpg 2019-10-26 (2).png|Shouta doubling up with Theo in Tennis 20191123 221707.jpg 20191213 075610.jpg|All Black Armored enemies with Nelly in Stage 14 of Swordplay Showdown. Nick, Siobhan and Shouta participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Space_Brawl.png|Shouta, Vincenzo, and Chris in Space Brawl Hide-and-Peek.png|Shouta, Vincenzo, and Chris in Hide-and-Peek Category:Male Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Beginners Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:CPU Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Anti-Champions Category:Sometimes Pro Category:Vice Beginner Category:Brown Males Category:Black haired Miis Category:Japanese Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Nintendo Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Cinquople Badge Miis Category:Opponents Badge Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Right handed Category:Yellow Skinned Miis Category:Miis that wore Lanky Black Armor Category:Miis that wore Black Armor only once Category:Wii Sports Miis that don't have an artwork in Wii Music Category:Miis with moles Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese Category:Miis with wrinkles Category:Miis that are absent in the last Swordplay Showdown stage Category:Miis with lipsticks